Nanny Bella Strikes Again
by syr1101
Summary: SEQUEL TO NANNY BELLA. After four months Bella now craves a baby. She dreams of becoming a mother to little bronze hair green eye babies. Will Edward deliver her ultimate wish? Will marriage be a marital bliss with a baby in between? AH/ ExB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Where is the baby making magic?

_After our beautiful wedding ceremony, Edward took me to the Caribbean island of the Dominican Republic where we were able to express our love. _I shivered in my seat remembering how tender and passionate my husband was._ It doesn't also hurt that many of the tourists wished they had him holding their waists instead of their beer drinking hairy husbands. _I laughed as that thought came to mind_. The word "WOW" wouldn't be enough to describe the electric current that passed through our bodies every time we moved._ I sighed loudly thinking about those warm summer nights. _However, with Rosalie's and Emmett's new addition; baby Christopher I can't help but wish to have one. We've been together for four months I'm ready to take this relationship to the next step: kids_. Lately, thoughts of little Edwards running around the house with chocolate on their faces has brought upon this unexpected desire. Since the beginning of this month, I've been crazily thinking about; little toes, blue onesies, baby talk… _he's my husband he can't say no…right? What was the point of buying a big house if we weren't going to fill it out with mini us._ _I know Edward would be a great father and I can't wait to be the one that gives him that gift. _A few seconds later I was taken out of my thoughts by my manager's voice.

"Bella, have you finished editing the "_Redbox vs Netflix_" article?" asked my manager Madison Wong as she opened my office door. Madison Wong is the co-editor of _Time Magazine_ she's a genuine Asian woman who I am extremely happy to be working for. She's a great mentor who pushes you to be the best. I would be lost without her sincere constructive criticism. Since leaving my employment as Jane's nanny, I've had to work long hours to prove to them my commitment to this company. I wanted them to know me as Bella and not as Esme Cullen daughter in law. As a result of my hard work, Madison Wong promoted me to assistant editor! As an assistant editor I no longer worry about the crazy coffee runs, extensive research, and coat hanging job duties. This new title allows me to correct articles before the co-editor final edits it also allows me to participate in company meetings, as well as, speak my opinions. _It took a lot of time and dedication to get this position and I am proud to now be counted as one of the team. _

Madison kept looking at me waiting for my response. "I feel like this article is missing something else." I nervously bite on my rubber pencil eraser. _Even after many months I can't help but feel nervous around her _"the article clearly differentiates the two companies based on price, customer service, and fast shipping…but what about the website outlook, how well it is known and what makes this company different to its rival, _Netflix.._. I mean I see the price benefit but what else?" I shrugged

Madison looked at me with a satisfied look "Bella, I am extremely happy to have promoted you." Her sincere acknowledgment helped me relaxed my shoulders releasing some tension. "Make sure to notify, Sean about this article." She turned towards the door and opened it, but not without saying "Make sure it gets to him a.s.a.p, we need this for our April article." I nodded my head and turned to write an email to Sean, our entertainment section writer.

I was deeply focused on the email that I almost missed the musical beat of the soundtrack to _Monsters Inc_ on my blackberry. I smiled knowing who this phone call was from.

"Hey little lady" I said a little too enthusiastically

"Bella, can you um…come to my house today?" asked Jane "I have fudge cookies and daddy just got me the _Princess and the Frog_ on DVD!" she yelled into the phone that I had to move my head away from it.

I looked at my watch it was 4:35 _almost time for me to go home_. Edward will be home at 6 since he has a medical staff meeting. _He could deal with being alone for a few hours so I could spend time with my little sister (well sister in law)._ "Yes, I'll be there right after work."

"YEAH!!!" I could hear her jumping around. I smiled at her actions, its amazing how a small gesture will bring happiness to a child. _There I go thinking baby stuff._

"But don't go eating all of the cookies like last time." I pointed at my phone knowing that she couldn't see me.

"That wasn't me I promise…that was um…my…um big brother Emmett." She said rushing the last part in a nervous tone.

"Well make sure to hide the cookies so Emmett, _Jane, _or any of your Barbie dolls wont eat them until I'm there, got it."

"I pink swear promise."

I giggle and pressed the end button on my phone. Since becoming a Cullen, Jane and I have spent less time together. It's not that I don't like to spend time with her, it's just that with my needy husband, a job, and my wife duties I don't have all the time in the world for her. Marital bliss was great but I was lacking planning and organization skills. _Edward needs to learn how to share because Jane needs me too. _

So far coming home to my husband and our house has been a dream. There are times when I have to pinch myself to know that he is here and this is real. I could not believe how lucky I am to have a partner who understands me better than anyone else. There are times when it's not all "Disney" happy but when we do argue we still understand each others points of view. _He's an overprotective lunatic and I am a stubborn little kitten._ _There are times when we shout and protest but at the end of the day I still love him like the first day we met, if not more._ When I accepted the nanny job at Esme's house I never expected to fall in love with my client's brother. _It sounds like a movie: a normal plane Jane girl falls in love with her boss's older child. _I giggled at how lifetime would probably make a movie out of this.

As soon as the clock blinked five o'clock, I went speeding to my dark green BMW (a nagging gift from my husband for our first month anniversary). _I only gave him nice a well cooked meal… and me…but then he decides to go overboard by buying me a car! For our first year I will definitely place a price limit, Cullen doesn't know when to save._ I shook my head at that thought. I love the gift I just felt it was too much for our first month.I parked in the street next to the Upper East Side Cullen's townhouse. Once I pressed the door bell I was greeted by a warm hug from Anita and then by a running giggly Jane.

"Finally, it's about time you got here." Jane released a deep sigh and raised her hands to express her annoyance. I held back a laugh to avoid her wrath. _For an almost seven year old girl she sure acts like an adult_. She pulled my hand to the living room where she had all of her stuffed animals and Barbie dolls sitting on the floor facing the television (theater style).

Once I sat in a comfortable spot I hear light high heeled footsteps coming from the hallway to our area. "Bella how I missed you" Esme spoke as she lifted her arms to give me a hug. I felt too guilty for not coming more often to see her, she has been like a mother to me and I have failed her by not coming more often. She could see the guilt displayed on my face so she made sure to comfort me. "Do not feel guilty for making your marriage a priority, its part of life" she whispered to my ear. I nodded but not before becoming a red tomato. It's very embarrassing to know that your mother in law supports your newlywed desires. I gave her one last hug before Jane got anymore irritated for stopping the movie before the previews.

By the end of the movie I was ready to leave and get to the comfortable arms of my bronzed haired God. I really enjoyed watching the movie spending time with Jane and then Esme, I really missed their company.

"Esme I appreciate the visit and the movie but I think it's time for me to go home." She walked with me to the front door and gave me goodbye hug.

As soon as I arrived to our townhouse I was bombarded by the warm velvety arms of my husband. _Gosh I can never get enough of saying the word 'husband'_. "Love, I missed you all day. This house was empty without you." Edward said looking into my eyes with his delicious emerald green eyes. I stood on my toes and gave him an 'I missed you so much it hurts to be without you' kiss. He placed his hands on my waist and tightened his grip to prolong the kiss. He pouted once I pulled my head away.

"I missed you too, but I haven't spent anytime with your sister." I pointed my index finger at him to playfully scorn him.

He kissed my forehead and then moved to my ear and neck. "But you know…now we have this big house and I believe that it is my time with the nanny." He said in a sexy tone. _Oh he's kinky_ _and so good _

After spending another great passionate moment, I felt like it was time to let Edward know how I feel about taking this relationship to the next step. However, I'm afraid that he will think this is too soon and that a baby will disrupt our newlywed bliss. _I wish he wants this as much as I do_. But I can't help but and think about Edward's baby pictures and having kids with bronze hair and green eyes.

I felt Edward tightened his hold on my waist "what's troubling you?" he asked concerned.

I looked at him in shock. _How does he know me so well?_ "Why would you think something is bothering me?" I said indifferently trying to hide my thoughts for him. He can read me so well that I could never hide anything from him.

"Bella, I know you so tell me what is troubling that mind of yours?" he looked at me with those green eyes…_is he trying to dazzle me? Because he knows I can never deny him anything when he looks at me like that._

I took a big gulp and spoke without thinking "I want a baby" as soon as the words fell out of my mouth I closed my eyes but kept a smile to sweeten him up.


	2. Nonsense

**Can I get some reviews please... I love to hear your response to the sequel to this story. If not i can always stop :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Nonsense

Bella POV

_Please say yes…or just try to say yes…I'll even accept it in another language; French, Italian, Spanish. Just say the three letters I've been meaning to hear. It's been 27 seconds since I asked him, well now 28, 29_. _This is worst than the time Charlie and I were in front of the TV, waiting for the lottery numbers he thought were going to make us rich. 30 seconds later…31._ _Please give me the answer_. I shut my eyes with even more pressure waiting for his response.

Edward cleared his throat "is this what you really want?"

I nodded looking down at our light blue sheets. _Does he want the same thing too?_

"Bella, please look at me" he spoke a little concerned.

"Edward, I-I love you and forget it, it's a stupid idea..." I lied to not show him how hurt I was by his response. "Let's go to sleep. We have to work early and I got a million things to do." I said as I pulled the sheets towards my body. "You're right this baby thing would just be hard work. It's too much to handle right now." I spoke as quickly as possible before I was interrupted by my husband's soft warm lips.

"This is not a stupid idea." He looked at me intensely. "Anything that comes from you is a blessing; not a stupid idea." He lifted my head placing his palm on my chin "I love you." He spoke as he leaned forward to kiss me firmly on the lips. "And I love the idea of having a little Bella running around our house… I just hope that she will inherit her father's character" he smirked. I leaned my body towards him and hugged him with as much force as I could gather.

"I can't wait to hear little foot steps running around our house." I giggled and Edward hugged me tightly.

"Can you imagine when they start saying 'mama'?"

At this moment all I could think about is how great my husband really is. _Life is so good right now! _"So let's get to practice…come on mister." I spoke with authority snapping my fingers to quicken him up.

The week after our mutual decision to have a child, I became very impatient as I sat in our desk of our study room. I spent the day off researching pregnancy.

_Google: pregnancy symptoms, Google: How to know when you're pregnant, Google: What to expect when you're expecting…_ All day researched crazy dizziness, mood swings, weight gain, farting, bladder issues, barfing, sleepiness, appetite desires, and appetite pregnancy effects. _Is there a possibility to become pregnant without the weight gain? It was times like this when I wished storks were real. Isn't technology advance these days? Can't FedEx quickly deliver one at your door?_ _Google: Stork myth or reality? Google: Technological advances for creating a baby?_ _Google: FedEx baby delivery_. I know I was being silly, but it wouldn't hurt to try…right?

"Love; as much as I find this amusing there is no way that FedEx can deliver a baby." Edward spoke as he placed a hand on my shoulder; even though he was behind me I could feel him holding a laugh at me.

I sigh loudly._ He thinks he's such a clown. Note: Google: scientific advances towards male pregnancies_. "Babe, it's been a week and nothing...I feel nothing" I said gesturing towards my stomach.

"Give it a few more weeks and we'll see…making a baby takes time." _Smartass_

I clasped our fingers together closing my eyes wishing for this wish to come true. A baby would make this family complete…I can't wait to see the floors covered in baby toys and food. I smiled picturing that image in my mind. "What if we never get pregnant?" I mumbled afraid to speak the awful truth.

He squeezed my hand and squatted before me "Bella don't stress this, we will get pregnant. Just have faith that everything will be alright. I believe in us and now I want you to." I looked into his green eyes and nodded.

I placed my hand on his cheek "I love you no matter what. You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, kids or no kids." I felt the urge to assure him with that. He needed to know that I do want kids but he is more important.

"Why don't we stop stressing and cut straight to the baby making process…" he spoke seductively on my ear.

I laughed as he carried me bridal style to our master bedroom.

"Oh my God this risotto is so good I could have seconds" murmured Rosalie as her, Alice, and I ate outside of the small Italian restaurant, Brazzini, in the lower east side.

"Try the lamb it is to die for." Alice groaned as she licked her lips savoring the taste of her food.

I stayed quiet during the entire lunch meal. It's been another week and we have yet to procreate. My anxiety has got me looking like Tina Fey in the movie Baby Mama; a single desperate woman waiting to fulfill her empty life with a baby. On Monday, I will see my gynecologist to see if there is something wrong with my body or if she could suggest some techniques to help the sperms get to my eggs. I'm worried to be declared infertile. To be the woman who can't give her husband the gift of a child. Just watching him interact with young patients in the hospital warms my heart. _I have to believe in us, just like Edward said: I can't let stress overcome me_. I hugged my midsection tightly, just wishing for a baby to come.

Even when I'm in my own world of issues I was cautious to hide my actions from my observant best friends. _Dam! It didn't work_. "Hey, are you okay?" Alice nudged me from under the table. I looked at her confused; _how can she tell how I'm feeling?_ She answered my question when she moved her eyes to my untouched pasta plate.

I nodded but diverted my eyes from her curious blue ones so I wouldn't feel so guilty for lying to my best friend. I looked down at the plate and started to eat slowly, mostly playing with the food.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Alice blurted out seeking for answers. But instead of receiving the normal 'yes' I shook my head to a disappointing 'no.' She noticed the sadness in my eyes and soon moved her chair closer to me to rub my back.

"You know it took Emmett and me a long time before we had Christopher…Maybe that's the Cullen's charm. They should create a logo saying: 'Cullen sperm takes time to cook so be very, very patient'." Rosalie stated as she took a sip of her red wine. _I love my Edward but it would have been nice to get a memo. We could have speeded up the process, avoid some unneeded time._

Alice nodded excitedly "don't worry because when it does happen it will be unexpected for both of you. Relax your body is probably not ready yet. Give it time to catch up." _She has been spending too much time with Jasper, now she's talking about body vibes._ Then she glared at me "But you have to promise me that we will go shopping for this kid's clothing fashion essentials." I rolled my eyes but still nodded. Only Alice could turn anything into a shopping spree.

"The only 'fashion' essentials this kid will need is diapers!" shouted Rosalie "I swear, Bella, try to get this kid away from this lunatic, she's going to drive your baby insane with her fashion trends and rules" pointed Rosalie at Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes and spoke in a refined upscale tone _(like the old rich ladies who think everything is gross)_ "fashion is a gift that must be passed on. It is an important concept of life."

I couldn't help but laugh at my two best friends bicker about a kid I haven't created yet. I love how Rosalie will protect my child from Alice's wrath while Alice will protect him or her from my old college sweatshirts. After spending the day discussing Christopher, Alice's makeup collaboration with Sephora, and Rosalie returning to modeling I felt relieved to spend a few hours not worrying about future kids. It felt nice to hang out with the girls like old times. We didn't feel like married women with kids, but like young 20 year olds.

At four o'clock I decided to go to St. Vincent's Hospital to visit my favorite doctor. Seeing Edward in his blue scrubs made electric currents run through my body. My body and soul are possessed by him and everyday I can't help but fall more in love with him. "Hello, how can I help you?" asked a nice forty year old red head wearing little stuffed bears scrubs.

"Hello I'm just here to visit my husband, Edward Cullen in room 345 east."

Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her face when realization hit "Oh my you are Mrs. Cullen. Please, just keep walking towards his office, he's there."

I nodded and smiled. _She's nice compared to many interns and nurses who believed they got what it takes to seduce my husband._ Once I arrived at his door I knocked lightly.

"Come in."

"I'm sorry but I wasn't feeling well and I hope that you are a well qualified doctor to help me." I said in a seductive voice wiggling my eyebrows as I leaned on his desk.

He pulled my arm towards him "I love it when you come over." He smirked. _Of course he does_. "Let's see if the problem can be fixed with this…" he mumbled as he started to connect his soft lips with mine.

Edward and I got a little carried away in his office when we started to passionately make out. We never wanted to remove our faces from each other. _Whatever Edward possessed on me I never wanted to break that spell_. Sensing a little adventurous, I removed myself from his lap and went to lock the office door. Being stress-free I let go and just enjoyed pleasuring our needs; defining the meaning of forever love.

A few minutes later, (_well it had to be a quick one)_ an irritating voice knocked on our door waking us from our bliss. "Doctor Cullen, Mrs. Moore is here for her tonged checkup." _God I wish I could lay here with him and make all of the workers go away_.

Edward pleaded with me to let him go away; of course I had no choice. Before he left he gave me a quick kiss and went to attend his fifty-seven year old patient who doesn't have anything but a big crush on him.


	3. Full Circle

Chapter Three: Full Circle

Today is my meeting with the gynecologist and I can't wait to see what she will tell me. _Will she say "Bella, congratulations, you are 100% pregnant" or will she say "not even an egg in you body loves you enough to want to produce a baby."_ I flop on my bed feeling anxious. She could either break me or make my day. _Maybe if I put on my lucky Victoria's Secret miracle bra I will get good news_. I search through my underwear drawer but found no luck. _Even my lucky bra hates me that it will hides from me. 10:47 am Dam! I'm going to be super late if I don't grab my purse and leave now_. So without thinking it more I rushed out of the house and speed towards Dr. Quinn's private office.

As soon as I reach 119 street and Broadway I parked my car and run out to her suite. I was met with a blond petite receptionist "hello welcome to the private office of Dr. Margaret Quinn. How can I help you?"

I smiled "Hello, I'm here for my 11:30 am appointment with Dr. Quinn"

"Oh yes, you must be Isabella Cullen. Please sit in our waiting area for a nurse to call you in." I nodded and walked to their waiting room.

I sat in the room. The walls were covered in light pink paint, with several beautiful landscapes paintings. A small dark wood coffee table held women's health and parenting magazines. Even with the nice color paint and the happy models on the magazine, my nerves were not going away. _What will she say about my reproductive system? Is destiny trying to punish me? Is it because my mother abandoned me?_

"Mrs. Cullen?" asked a short Hispanic nurse in dark purple scrubs. I stood up once she called my name and followed her to an examination room.

"Mrs. Cullen, please take off your clothes and put on this gown" she said as she handed me a paper gown. "Just sit on the examination bed and I'll be with you shortly." I nodded understanding as she slowly closed the door.

I took off my clothes feeling completely bare and cold under my robe. _Why do hospitals have to be so cold?_ I looked around the room as I sat at the edge of the bed. The pregnancy posters and HPV writings were keeping me 'entertained'. I nervously intertwined my hands; it seemed like the year passed till the nurse walked in the door.

"Well Mrs. Cullen I would like to start with checking your blood pressure, weight, and urine."

After she checked my weight and blood pressure I went to the bathroom and gave her a urine sample. It felt uncomfortable and gross to be peeing in a small cup. _I wonder how she does it everyday_.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling or been feeling?" Dr. Quinn asked as she walked in the room. _Thank God! I can't take this impatience anymore…its driving me crazy to have twenty billion questions but no questions._

Margaret Quinn has been my gynecologist since I moved from Forks, Washington so I wasn't nervous when it came to speaking to her about my feelings. "I'm a little moody lately…and I'm not very hungry. I think I'm about to get my period since my breast feel sore and big." _Not that much of a difference since I don't have much to start with_.

"Okay. So let's start checking out your body shall we_." She spoke like if it was the easiest thing on earth to be here_.

Before she could examine my…lady parts, the nurse came rushing in. Whispering and pointing out things on my medicine chart. I immediately went into panic mode. _What does this mean? Do I have some rare disease that needs to be dealt with now? How will I tell Edward this terrible news?! Now I will only live half a life…Now I could never sky dive, skinny dip, or climb mountains like I never wanted but dreamed of doing._ giving Margaret some data. Once she finished talking to the nurse, Margaret gave me a big smile. I must have had a big question mark on my forehead since she answered my question with a laugh. "Bella you will have to be transferred to an OB-GYN since… you're are pregnant."

Wait! What? Her words kept replying in my head, "Bella you're pregnant." After a few moments of processing this information, I became so excited that I started bouncing on the examination roombed. _I must have looked like Alice when she shops for shoes_. The smile and joy I felt at this moment felt like the day Edward and I decided to be husband and wife. "For real" I spoke with tears forming in my eyes.

She nodded and gave me a hug. "Now there is no need to tell you how to become pregnant." She laughed again. I laughed at her and all of the insanities I've done to become pregnant. But what worked?

"How?"

She knew what I asked "Bella, for the last few weeks you've been so stressed out to become a mother that you forgot the number one problem of why you can't produce." I looked at her confused. "Mothers who constantly worry about pregnancy create a nervous tension environment that can reduce their chances of procreation. This means that the last time you had sex with Edward you were not feeling stress so the sperms were able to travel to your eggs." I blushed when she told me all of this information, but I understood that a stress-free environment is what's going to make my baby healthy and happy.

Margaret gave me the name of a really good obstetrician,; Tricia Reese in St. Vincent's Hospital who will call me tomorrow to schedule an appointment in for two to three weeks. Now I can't wait to go home and tell Edward that all of our prayers have been answered. _YES!!!!_ I left the private office in utter blissecstasy. Once I was in my car I placed my right palm on my stomach as I smiled and cried tears of joy. The reality that this was really happening,; that I was going to be a mom by something that was created by Edward and my love love is an indescribable feeling. "I'm gonna be a mom" I murmured to myself.

I can't wait to tell Edward this amazing news. As I drove home I started to think of ways to tell him; air balloon... (Can't fly those in the city), billboard… (Too much time and costly), a big cookie with frosting writing…(Too typical). Trying to give out this news seems harder than a man trying to propose. _OH!!! What about a nice dinner and a box with baby stuff in it? _

_Perfect Bella! _

As soon as I got home, I went to the street florist and order two dozen white roses. According to white roses mean new beginning, and that is exactly what we are about to experience. Then I went to Broadway where I shopped at I went to baby _Gap_ toand purchaseed a white newborn baby one piece body suit. It was the most adorable and delicate piece of clothing on the table. It had a little lamb on the right corner which made the garment extra special. _Edward always referred to me as a lamb_. I wanted to explore the entire store a buy everything for the baby, but I wanted this to be experienced to be experienced together by Edward and I. After dragging my feet out of the store, Then, I went to the _Duane Reade_ pharmacy where I purchased a small yellow box and white tissue paper. I had a big plan to surprise Edward and I couldn't wait till he got home.

_Okay Bella, the chicken is done baking, the potatoes are all sautéed, and the baby carrots are all boiled a done! What's missing is my sexy husband_. I have a few minutes till Edward comes home so I rush to our room to put on my mulberry color satin dress by _Marchesa_. It is a beautiful simple dress for this night; purple diamonds on the top half of the dress with a simple satin skirt. I let my hair in loose waves and apply a light neutral pink eye shadow with a coral blush. _Now I just need to find are my grey peep toe pumps and we are good to go…oh here you are._ After I was done dressing I go downstairs to the dining room and set up the table; white roses in a vase as the centerpiece, pale yellow linens table cloths, apple cider in champagne cups, and our delicious food.

As I placed the final details to our table, I hear my husband's keys rustling through the door.

"Honey I'm home" called my velvety voice

I yell back "I'm in the dining room"

My husband reached the dining room with a face of utter shock.

"I wanted to say thank you for being there when I need you., bBesides, I wanted us to enjoy a romantic dinner." I shrugged and smiled_ please buy the lie, please! _

"Thank you" he walked towards me and pressed his lips on mine giving me a passionate (never wanting to stop) kiss. My arms could not let go of him, but I needed to deliver this glorious news before our food turned cold.

He pouted when I let go, if only he knew what's coming.

Eating this fabulous food with my husband was such a romantic intimate moment that in a matter of minutes it will only get better when I tell him we're having a baby. I had to bite my lip and hold my hands in fits so I wouldn't shout it out. We ate in silence, just enjoying this comfortable mood. Once he finished eating I ran to his side and quickly took the empty plates out of our view and into the kitchen. He looked at me perplexed but I didn't pay much attention as I rushed back to our dinning room.

Instead of following the original plan I went with blasting it all out. "Edward this dinner was perfect. But the dinner was not really about enjoying you presence." He looked pained "no, no, no that's not what I mean. I love spending time with you. I actually wanted to give you this…" I nervously handed him the medium size yellow box. He looked lost; I think he was trying to figure out my rambled speech. But he didn't take another moment to think, as he started to open the box.

He unwrapped and opened the box; he took out the little white one piece. His emerald green eyes looked glassy containing the tears that are rushing to come out. "Baby, this-this is real. We're going to have a child!" he yelled. In an instant I was lifted and swung around by my ecstatic husband. His smile made this day even more magical. _This was it; we are going to have the family we always wanted_. Right at this moment my heart grew more in love with him, he looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I love you" his green eyes pierced through my simple brown ones.

"I love you more"

"We're going to have a little Bella" He spoke showing me all of his pearly whites while I groaned.

I shook my head "no, it's going to be a little Edward with bronze hair and green eyes. He's gonna be charming and the man whose going to break the hearts of many teenage girls." I giggled

Edward looked smudged "is that so?"

"Yes" I replied as I kissed his thin soft lips. He replies by following the moment of my lips and adding pressure to show me the joyous feeling that circulated through his nerves.

"Now I hope it's not a girl because I'm going to have to scare those little boys away." He sexily groaned into my mouth. This make out session is twenty times better than the honeymoon. _Now I understand why some couples have thirteen kids._ He slowly placed his left palm on my belly still kissing my lips. This is a magical minute between my husband, baby, and me can only be described as a beautiful dream come true, a real "hallmark moment".

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IT WILL MEAN A LOT TO ME! **


	4. We have an announcement

Chapter four: We have an announcement

"Do I look fat in this?" I asked Edward for the third time as he sat on the edge of our bed; I was infuriated that he wasn't being critical on my fashion choices. _How hard is it to say "honey that looks horrendous on you"? If I hear another "you look amazing" I will chop his man parts._ I didn't even hear his response as I grunted and went to our master bedroom closet. I took off my Michael Kors jersey brown dress to then try on a yellow sleeveless dress, a floral print pencil dress, and now this dark blue skirt with a v neck shirt. I needed to find the perfect outfit to announce our pregnancy and it kills me to know he finds everything 'prefect.' I feel fat, bloated, and sleepy I just wish I could put on a body shaper but I don't want to hurt our baby.

Noticing my red angry face Edward quickly responded "Bella, you look…" I raised my left brow saying 'do-not-say-amazing.' "Beautiful and if you do gain weight that means our baby is healthy. So please stop stressing over clothing and be excited that we get to announce the world this grand news." He gave me his sexy smirk. I could never win when he uses his smirk.

"Fine" I whined and slowly walked to our closet picking up my nude leather Dolce Vita pumps placing them on my feet. Once I got to our bedroom I smiled at him and said "I love you" forgetting my anger. _These mood swings are really going to drive both of us insane_. Edward started to laugh as he opened his arm for me to step into for a hug. I walk towards him and take a big whiff to help calm my crazy nerves. _God I love feeling his heart beat every time I'm near him, it feels like I'm the only person it beats for_.

"We should get going" he whispered while I groaned.

As soon as Edward and I arrived at Esme and Carlisle home, we were hugged by an excited Jane. "Bella, I'm so happy you came!" jumped Jane.

"It's nice to know I'm missed" pouted Edward.

"I missed you too big brother. But I missed Bella more" she whispered the last part in my ear. I couldn't help but giggle at her mischievous acts.

"Hey Dad" said Edward hugging his father and then his mother. I truly missed moments like this. The family coming together to talk, its something I never had in my family but always desired.

"Hello Esme and Carlisle" I hugged them also. But before I could ask Esme how her day was going I was bombarded by an energized Alice.

"Bella!" she screamed almost damaging my auditory nerve. "I missed you, ex-roommate."

I rolled my eyes at her "you just saw me last week" I then went to her to give her a heart crushing hug. I listened to Alice chatter non stop about her cosmetic contract with Sephora. It will contain bright intense eye shadow and lipsticks that will target the twenty to forty markets. _After many years of listening to Alice long speeches, I have become a pro to only retaining the important words; like Sephora, bright colors, and twenty. Then I will nod my head and repeat the main words she told me. Dam I'm too good_! After Alice rant I gave Emmett, Rosalie, and little Christopher a hug. _God he's so cute looking like Emmett every single day_. I can't believe that in a few months I will have a baby of my own, someone to take care of something that is created by the love of my life.

After the greetings, we made our ways to the dinning room. We all sat around the table having our lunch; chatting about Edward's otolaryngology position at St. Vincent's hospital, Esme's new architectural apartment complex project in the West Side highway, Rosalie's and Emmett's many car dealerships and repair centers._ Who would have thought that the lovely model looking Rosalie would be an expert in car repair? _Jasper's job and Carlisle's new found passion for painting. Esme thinks it's because he's bored and in his mid forties. Everyone at the table laughed when she said that she supports his amateur stick figures as long as he doesn't paint her walls.

The table became silent when Esme looked at me to ask me about my job or life in general I felt my stomach exploding and then a rush of nausea came running up my throat. At that moment I quickly excused myself from the table and went running towards the nearby bathroom to pour it all out. I heard footsteps following me; I was happy when I slowly turned my head to see that it was my Edward. However, after Edward steps were inside the bathroom I noticed that he was followed by the entire family including Jane and baby Christopher. I immediately feel my cheeks reddened of embarrassment as all eyes are on me. At that moment I felt like an animal in an observatory.

"Oh honey I hope the food didn't make you sick" said Esme as she kneeled beside me to rub my back. _Poor Esme has no idea that the food is not the problem._

"Mom…um" paused Edward scratching his head. "I don't think that Bella is sick from food poisoning." I pressed my eyes shut to stop another urge of vomit out of my mouth. _Baby, please stop embarrassing your mama by making her sick at this moment_. I spoke to my child in my head. Esme stopped rubbing my back as she turned her head to face Edward. "Mom…actually everyone" Edward turned his body to face the remaining seven standing in the threshold "we're pregnant." He shrugged

Esme placed a hand over her mouth and then she stood up to tightly hug Edward. Alice started to jump around as Jasper held her. Carlisle and the remaining members went to hug Edward first noticing my sickly state. However, Alice didn't look like that was going to stop her from placing her hands on me. So she kneeled behind me and hugged me "congratulations Bella." She genuinely said.

Even though the bathroom smelled like puke, everyone waited until I finished. _This family was really for hugs today_. I couldn't help but feel happy that I had an amazing family who will care and love our little one.

"Oh Bella" said Esme with tears running through her cheeks. "Thank you for giving me another grandchild, I can't wait." She smiled as I wiped her tears away but feeling the water dropping from mine.

"Momma, what's going on?" asked Jane scared seeing her mother crying and my previous event with the toilet. It was only fair that she felt a little scared from the mix emotions.

I squatted in front of Jane "well Jane" I smirked "you're going to have another nephew"

"Or niece" said Edward behind me. _Why can't he accept the fact that our baby will be an Edward Jr.?_

I saw Jane frown turn upside "for real" I nodded my head in response

"Yes!" she fisted her hands in the air "oh I hope it's a girl!" she yelled in excitement.

For the rest of the day we continued eating our reheated lunch talking about Esme's pregnancy experience with Jane and how Carlisle, even with his many years of medical experience was panicky for Jane's birth. I just hope Edward will keep his cool or I will have to ask Esme to be his replacement. She probably can contain her nerves as i pushed my baby out.


	5. Emotions

**Can I get so love please. Reviews would be nice...in exchange for quicker uploads. **

Chapter five: Emotions

"I remember when Jane was a baby." Esme said with a smile on her face "she was so tiny and very needy; she wanted to be carried all the time." I couldn't help the laughter that erupted out of me. Perhaps it was excitement because I'm going to be a mother or it was the glow that exuded from Esme when she spoke of her kids. "With Tanya…" she sighed. Involuntarily, my hand reached across the dinning room to tightly grab hers."She was a little difficult, she cried and cried; at times she cried without reason. As hard as life was during those times, she was my baby and loved her unconditionally." _No matter the many years that pass by us Tanya will always be Esme's daughter; she will forever hold a spot in her heart._

_Hearing Esme speak of her daughter makes my heart cry in pain_. I place a hand in my chest and close my eyes to move away the tears. _God has given me the most amazing gift of all; a mother in Esme Cullen and for that I will be eternally grateful. But, it still hurts to know that my biological mother didn't want me. My mother abandoned my father and me when I was three years old. She never wrote me a letter explaining her disappearance. She just packed her bags and left. I would cry myself to sleep during my birthdays, graduations, and special events because she was never around. On mother's day I would write her a letter or create a work of art just so I could hear her voice. There were times where I wondered if she ever thought about me, if she ever tried to speak to me, or if she missed me. I thought we were happy. I thought that what we had was enough for her to stay. Charlie never spoke about her and I never asked because I would be afraid to cause him any pain. I know that she meant the world to him because she was his first love. He never redecorated the house hoping that she would come back. He never took the pictures off the mantel so I could remember her face. Seeing her picture and seeing me must have been torture for him, to know that your daughter is an exact image of the woman you let go. _

Seeing my painful face Esme decided to change the conversation "let's change this conversation to a positive note." She said squeezing my hand one more time. I responded with a nod. "How has Edward been acting with the pregnancy?" she said moving her chair closer to the table.

I rolled my eyes and smirk thinking about his overprotective attitude "he's acting really silly. He won't even let me move the dining room chairs." I sighed and raised my arms "he also wants to starts talking to the belly in Spanish, so our child could be born bilingual." I roll my eyes "I think my husband's gone insane and I really hope that our child does not inherit his (_or her_) father's genes" _only_ _the physical genes_.

Esme pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing loudly. Once she calmed herself she spoke "believe it or not Carlisle was the same way when I had Jane." We both laughed at the ridiculous actions of the Cullen men. "He had me learn the anatomy of the human body from bones to reproduction." I shook my head "and I bet you that if you asked Jane to locate the tibia nerve she wouldn't know. She loves her father and his field but I doubt our daughter will follow the Cullen men. If you asked her what she wants to be in the future she will say teacher." We both laughed and took a sip of chamomile tea.

A few minutes later I heard keys hitting our door followed by a very animated Edward "honey I'm home!" he yelled from our passageway.

"In the kitchen" I yelled back. _We can be so newlywed happy and cheesy_.

"Baby, I thought we've established the no stress no work rule." He spoke as he approached the kitchen; once he saw Esme he gave her a kiss in the cheek and then me on the lips. "I can't believe you cooked and cleaned the kitchen."

I shook my head "no _you_ established the Bella don't move rule" I said with emphasis on the "you."

Esme started to laugh at our little argument. But little did she know that I was being very serious. I love Edward to death and would do anything for him, but when he acts like a crazy overprotective manic I want to strangle him. We were bickering back and forth, but I wasn't going to let the house go dirty while I can still stand up and have enough energy to do day to day activities. I took a deep breath and started to think happy thoughts; _the beach, the wedding, puppies, Edward without a shirt…_ By the end of the argument, I convinced Edward of letting me clean and cook; besides, he knew he was being absurd.

A few hours after Esme left, Edward and I were lying in our brown living room sofa watching reruns of the Price is Right on the game channel. _God I love Bob Parker, if I could imagine my grandfather, he would look just like him_. _I probably would have been a great economist with his financial knowledge. _

"Can you guess the price of this 23 oz Smart Water?" Bob asks four new audience members as the skinny blond model shows off the product.

I lift my head from Edward's chest feeling the excitement because I finally know this answer. "One dollar and twenty-nine cents!" I yell at the television. I bounce in my seat waiting for Bob to say the price.

I feel Edward move behind me "it's actually and twenty-five cents."

I pout my lip and narrow my eyes at him. _How dare he doubt my Wal-Mart, Kmart, and pharmacy shopping skills_? Feeling confident I decided to make this a bet "want to bet on it?" I asked raising my left eyebrow. Meanwhile, the channel was on commercial break so we wouldn't miss the answer.

"What would you like to bet?" he whispered seductively in my ear. _Gosh! This man knows how to make a girl melt on the spot_. He leans his face towards me making the small hairs in my skin rise with the spark that radiates from him. I couldn't think of anything so he mentions something very hard and heartbreaking to loose "baby name" he smirked.

I look back to the TV which is still on commercial break and back to my lovely husband. There was a millisecond of doubt, but I was confident. _Bella you got this! Plus, he hates to go grocery shopping so this is will be an easy victory_. I smirk back "you're on"

"We're back to the price is back and let's see who has the winning price?" Bob speaks to the audience. _I felt like we were in the western times where we had to walk and then shoot each other while a ball of dust rolls across the field of sand_.

Imagining the scenery made me tune out the contestants guesses but I still heard the most important information "Denise guess of 1.29 is the exact amount for the 23 oz Smart Water." My eyes widen and I couldn't help the smile that appeared in my face.

"Take that" I yelled as I pointed at him with my index finger. I stood up and bounced around the living room. "Now I can name him Edward or Edwina. You lost all name privileges. Ha!"

Edward pouted his lips making my heart hurt with guilt but before I could give up I shook my head. He raised his arm and pulled me towards him on the couch. I giggled as my body collapsed on top of his as he tried to kiss every inch of my face. "Please don't name our child after me" he murmured kissing my neck. We were having a hot make out session; Edward's hands were making my heart swell as they traveled from my arms to hips. It felt like my skin was on fire. Before he could unbutton my blouse, I quickly raise my body remembering a very important piece of information "Is something wrong?" Edward asked in panic.

I turn my head towards him "we have to tell Charlie" I bite lip. Edward stood frozen with his mouth lightly opened. He wasn't expecting telling Charlie of our child to be the 'cock-block'". _Will he be happy? Will he think it's too soon? _I lower my head towards my intertwined fingers.

Noticing my mood change Edward lifts my chin "he will be ecstatic" he said sternly. _I really don't know how he can keep up with my mood swings_.

I press my lips together giving him a half smile. I take a big breath preparing myself to give my father life changing news. _I need reassurance, or at least a boost of power. _I peck Edward on the lips and start to dial my old home number. I felt my hands shaking as I pressed the keys.

RING

RING

_Don't pick up, don't pick up…please God let me leave a voicemail…_ _I feel like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz who tapped her red shoes three times to leave Emerald City. I wonder if those shoes only worked for Kansas and Emerald City? Can't I tap my fuzzy slippers three times and wish to not tell Charlie…Maybe I should have a sudden nausea problem that will cause me not to speak. _I sigh loudly. _But, that's impossible when your husband is a doctor. There's no place like home…there's no place like home…._

I released the tight hold I had I on my eyes when Charlie answered the phone. _WHY!_ I cough "oh hey dad…"

"Bells, honey. How are you?" my father sounds really happy over the phone. I pout and turn my head to Edward who is still leaning on the couch. I really don't want to be the person to turn his frown upside down.

"I'm fine" Edward gestures with his hands for me to continue so I look at him angrily. "I'm just calling to…um…let you know something…"

He waits for me to continue

"How's the weather?" I backtrack. _What can I say? I'm a wuss_

"Bella what is it?" _There goes the father tone…_

"Edward and I are-having-a-baby" I say quickly.

"What?" he questions so I can repeat it. Before I could take another breath Edward takes the phone from me.

"We're having a baby, Charlie...Yeah we are very excited." He laughs "Well…we just found out last week and we couldn't wait to inform everyone…" He laughs _again. _"Yeah, we will…I really didn't get to enjoy the town when I was there but it would be nice to visit…Sure…I'll make the arrangement and hopefully by next week or the following we will be there. Okay." He passes the phone back to me.

"Hey dad"

"Bella congrats! I can't wait to see my grandchild. Oh my God, I'm going to be a grandfather." I giggle at my dad's shocked behavior.

"Thanks, I can't wait for you to me him too."

"Him?"

"Well…I think it's a boy but Edward thinks it's a girl." I roll my eyes at him as he laughs at how immature I am.

Charlie and I talked about visiting Forks (just like he said with Edward), telling Sue and the response Fork's town members will have. A few minutes later, I end the call and turn towards Edward. "You sure love to over dramatize things." He says smirking and then kissing my lips.

"So…how did he react?" I asked gesturing with my hands just like he did when I talked to Charlie. _I wanted to get the real response. I hope Charlie wasn't faking so he wouldn't hurt my feelings. _

"He was happy and from the looks of it I think our child will be extremely spoiled by his grandfather. Love, he wants us to go visit him so he can give you a proper congratulations."

I smile and hug him tightly "how about next weekend?"

_I can't wait to see everyone…including my long lost friend Jacob Black. _


	6. Tender Kiss

Chapter six: Tender Kiss

Edward and I have sat in his rented Volvo for the past three hours trying to get to Forks, Washington. _Apparently planes don't consider Forks a worthy place to land, dam cocky pilots_!

"Oh my God this is my jam!"

Wham! Wake me up was playing on the radio. Yes, unlike the recent hits being played in New York's radio stations. Fork's believes in the old tunes. "Wake me up before you go girl…" I sang from the top of my lungs. Fisting my pumps and bouncing around in my seat. I don't know if it was hormones or the fact that I will finally see my dad, but I was extremely happy. Edward looked at me like I had two heads. I scrunched my eyebrows at him and raised my left hand to stop him from interrupting the fabulous song. _I don't interrupt him when he's in his Michael Buble moment_.

"I didn't know you were into one hit wonder British pop duos" he chuckled

"This song makes _me_ happy. And they _are_ a hit sensation. You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first." I pulled my tongue out at him. _Lately, with my pregnancy cravings and hormone crazed periods there are times when I want to strangle my husband for being a smart ass. Doesn't he know that you shouldn't' mess with a pregnant woman?_

"I'm sorry love. What if I give you a cheese ball in return for your forgiveness?" He pulled out a plastic container of cheese balls_._ I give him a stern look saying 'is that all you got?' then he pulls out a Ben and Jerry vanilla ice cream.I sighed, _I love this man_! He knows how to change my emotions from rage to love. _He sure knows how to make a girl fall in love with him, again. _

I've been obsessed with vanilla ice cream and cheese balls. It's what I've been craving. I dip the cheese ball in the ice cream and then take a bite. When I take a bite I feel like I've been eating some world renowned chef most expensive and entrée. I've been pregnant for three weeks and the doctor said that I will start to develop cravings a week after. And lately, that's been Edward's lifesaver from my torments. Every time he messes up he shows me a container of vanilla ice cream and cheese balls and I become defenseless. _It looks weird but when you put it together, it feels great!_ I know it's very unhealthy to eat which is why I tend to eat some low fat cheese balls, organic ice cream, or yogurt so I will have a healthy baby and my craving fix.

This last month has been a crazy month; trying to get pregnant, got scared because I couldn't get pregnant, I'm pregnant, and now I am crowned as the captain of the cheese ball fan club. I wake up some days feeling nauseous, bloated, tired, cranky, or really happy. _These unexpected feelings are driving me nuts_ _and I need to find a way to contact father time so he could speed up the process_. I've been reading maternity websites and I can't wait for this baby to blast out of here. I can't believe some females when pregnant pee on themselves. _Now I must make it a mission to find a portable potty._ _Yes, I know I am on my first trimester but I have to be prepared for when that day comes_. Thinking about my pregnancy has gotten me really sleepy so I decided to let it take over me and just nap for the rest of the ride.

"Love, we're here" Edward whispered shaking me from my small nap.

I looked around my old backyard dazed from the nice nap. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Edward.I was really excited to see my father_; he probably would have been more excited if I already had a baby in my hands. _I give Edward a chaste kiss and slowly opened the car door. Since Forks doesn't run the same weather conditions as New York, it was drizzling and cold when I walked out. In New York the month of March is full of flowers and jackets, not coats and heavy leg warmers.

My dad stood outside our porch with a plaid coat and a dog leach on his hand. Since my last visit, my dad decided to buy a Bernese mountain dog. He named him Bruce Wayne (yes just like Batman). He said that he needed more testosterone because there were too many females in his life. "Dad" I yelled as I ran towards him. I hugged him tightly as he pulled me towards the warm living room. Then, I got down on my knees and petted Bruce "how are you boy?" I baby talked to him. "Gosh dad you're looking good? Did you…get a tan?" I whispered in sarcasm knowing that two weeks ago he went on vacation with Sue. Dad must be really in love to have finally taken a break from his police job for Sue. Even when I was in school he never took a day off. Instead, he would accommodate his schedule when we were together.

"Umm…" he mumbled not finding words. "Mind your business" he quickly answered making me laugh. Edward then walked in with our small bags in each hand. Aparently I wasn't the only one in love with my husband; Bruce went crazy when he saw him. "Hey Edward" Charlie shook Edward's hand. I love seeing the interaction between my two favorite men.

"Dad, where is Sue?"

"She went to the market to get fresh cheese so she can make you lasagna."

The non-pregnant old me, would have told my Sue not to do anything. But the new pregnant Bella is really craving pasta so I let it be. Edward and Charlie looked at me in shock but I just waved them off and continued patting Bruce.

The night continued beautifully, we all sat around the table appreciating Sue's lasagna. The chatter then continued when we spoke about the baby and our married lives. But every time Charlie would tease Edward about my crazy craving and mood swings I would comeback with a comment about Sue. There are times when I wished that my father could move into the city, but I know that he would dislike the chaos and environment of a big city. _I missed the days where I would cook for him and we would talk about my fascination with Marvel and his with DC. _

The entire night both Edward and Charlie would ask me how I felt and what I was craving. Sue found it adorable, but I found it annoying since they kept asking me every other minute. At times I would picture my father teaching my child how to fish and catch a ball. Charlie would definitely be the one spoiling him.

The night ended with Edward sleeping in the couch and me sleeping in my old room. No matter the many times I showed Charlie my wedding ring and my stomach he still thinks of me as his little girl. I went up the stairs stomping my foot; _like the time when he didn't let me go to the Backstreet Boys concert with my friends Joanna and Stephanie. _

It was 1:34 in the morning and I couldn't go to sleep. I needed Edward's arms to go to sleep_. Especially, when the tree branches scratched my window every time there was a breeze; it was scaring the hell out of me._ I took my phone and speed dialed my Angel. After one ring he picked up.

"Honey I need you." I whined through the phone

"I miss you too. But what I really miss is being home in the comfort of my bed." He groggily said. I could tell he was sleepy but he wasn't allowed to sleep because of that old plastic covered sofa that Charlie can never seem to get rid of.

"Why don't you come upstairs and then you can go back before Charlie sees you." I whispered rolling my eyes; I'm married and with a baby on the way. My father is crazy to think that I am the one who is being irrational?

"Bella, I don't want to get in trouble." He chuckled

"Do you know that you'll be the first guy to sleep in my room?" As soon as I said those words I hear quick light toes running to my room.

"I couldn't resist" my hero said. I giggled and moved so we could both fit on my twin size bed. As we laid on my old bed Edward started caressing my tummy and rubbing my back.

"So…since I'm the first and the last man on this bed…what do you suggest we do?" he deviously asked as he created circular shapes in my shoulder.

"Oh I don't know" I said as I giggled and straddle him.

That night Edward and I couldn't resist the temptation so we had sex in my dad's house. _In my defense he asked for it by being so overprotective with curfews and sleeping assignments_. We had to be quiet and think of new ways to fit in without falling or banging the bed against the wall.

"You know what's weird…" I murmured after our exhausting night.

"What?"

"Bruce didn't wake up?"

Edward had a smirk on his face "I left him in the closet with his bowl of food and water. I didn't want our covers to be blown."

The next morning we had our family breakfast as we discussed the plans for the day, mostly Charlie and Edward plans for the day. _I know! What father neglects his daughter to be with the son in-law!_ I rolled my eyes and continued to enjoy my blueberry pancakes. Half way through my plate, my baby decided to make his appearance making me nauseous by the blueberry taste.

I ran to the nearest sink apologizing Sue time and time again for my manners. Edward tried to follow me but Charlie stopped him, I guess to give me time with Sue.

"I was like that when I had Leah. She gave me the worst morning sickness." Sue said as she rubbed my back and handed me a cup of water.

"I'm really hoping my baby doesn't decide to make me nauseas at the sight of pancakes. I really like pancakes." I whined.

Sue looked like she wanted to laugh but decided to hold it in. _Many people would laugh, but ever since I was a kid I loved to eat pancakes. It didn't matter the time of day I would just eat it. Why baby? WHY! _A few minutes later we walked back to the table noticing that my husband and father were gone to fish. _I'm gonna have to have a serious talk with my father, he is not allowed to take the love of my life without my permission or a goodbye kiss._

Since my father **took** my husband away from me, Sue and I decided to go to our local market to buy some herbs and fresh produce. When we got there you could smell the freshness in the produce. This was nothing like the farmers market in New York. There were too many selections to pick from, especially when we wanted to cook and amazing dinner for our loved ones.

Sue and I walked through the different stands smelling all the fruits and herbs finding the freshest.

"Bella? Sue asked timidly making me turn to look at her. "I know Charlie said that he would speak to you about this…but I wanted to do this…" she took a big gulp of air and I stop in front of her to hear her. "Would you be comfortable with me living with your dad?"

"Are you serious?"

"Your not okay with it?" She looked at her hands disappointed by my reaction.

I shook my head "no, no. I'm fine with it…I just thought that you were going to tell me that you were getting married or moving to New York. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings with my reactions. I guess I blurted out the words without listening to the question… I'm really happy for you guys, especially for my dad because he's been looking his entire life for you." I took a deep breath "I've seen him happy but not as happy as he's been with you." I gave her a smile and hug. "Plus, we need a female's touch to change the entire décor of our 1950's house."

It was a fun day with Sue. I learned so much about her: she has two kids Leah and Seth who are both fraternal twins and living in college as sophomores. Leah is five minutes older than Seth and she is studying to become a physical therapist. She spoke so highly of her kids; Leah loves to help out people so she knew she was going to go into the medicine field. Seth on the other hand is artistic and outgoing which is why he's decided on graphic design. They both study at the University of Washington in the city of Seattle. We also talked about the death of her husband who was Charlie's best friend. Then she told me stories of the first time Leah and Seth met Charlie. Apparently, Seth was very fond of him but Leah didn't want anything to do with him. She still has a hard time adjusting to Charlie but she has slowly learned to accept him. Leah was the first born twin so it is normal for her to be overprotective of her family, it takes her time to warm up to someone new.

When we got home I saw Charlie's cruiser (Edward decided to leave Sue and me with his rental) parked in our garage. But I also noticed a 1998 old green Honda standing near our driveway. I ignored the car thinking that it is one of my dad's co-workers. "I guess we can't surprise them anymore?" Sue said and I giggled and opened the door.

It looked like someone at a bomb zone, I see Charlie's panic stricken face, and then I noticed Edward with his tight jaw in rage. "What is going on?" I asked looking from Edward to Charlie.

I moved towards my father's view and saw an older woman who looked exactly like me.

This woman looked worn out, her face was full of wrinkles and her hair was really short. She has a pear shaped body like me and her face looks pale and sad. I took a deep look to notice that this woman is my mother Renee. Her height is a little shorter than mine and her skin doesn't look as luminous as it does in my baby pictures. But anyone could tell that, that is my biological mother. I felt like I was on a sickening roller coaster ride, I didn't know when it was going to stop. Am I living a nightmare right now? Once my stomach stopped turning my full on rage came out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the woman standing in front of me. "What is she doing here?" I then asked Charlie.

"Bella I'm back…you're mom is back." She spoke opening her arms towards me.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that." I forcefully pointed my index finger at her "I lost my mother many years ago when she decided to leave me so she can have a better life." Tears were running through my eyes. "I don't know who you think you are but you just can't come back to my life… and expect me to accept that everything is going to be fine… Why are you here?" I asked her again. I felt Edward's hands on my shoulder, but no matter how many times he tried to console me nothing could take away the many years of neglect.

"Bella!" my father said using his authoritative voice to make me change my tone with that woman.

"No! Dad…did you know about this?" He said no, but I knew that it wasn't his affirmative "no's". "Explain" I yelled

"I've been speaking to her. She wants to talk to you Bella; I just didn't think that she would show up like this." He shrugged feeling defeated.

I stomped my feet and paced back forth, until Edward stopped me to give me a non-comforting hug.

"How could you? After all that we've been through." More tears were falling from my eyes. Then I turned to look at Renee "you have no business being here. Just leave! Get out!" I yelled!

She made no signs of moving so I had to do the right thing. I slapped her and ran out the doors.


	7. Resurrection

Chapter seven: Resurrection

"Why is she here" I spoke to myself as I walked towards our rented Volvo. "What does she want from me?" I said placing my hands on my forehead.

"Bella" Edward called to my attention but my mind was somewhere else. "Angel, please, talk to me" he begged as he stood in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waiste.

Tears ran down my eyes. I can't believe that after so many years she decides to come back. There were so many times when I missed that motherly comfort or advice. _There were many times when I had to turn to my school's guidance counselor or the latest Judy Blume's book to understand the changes that are were happening to my body._ I wanted to tell Edward everything I felt, but right now I couldn't even understand it myselfwrap my head around it.

"Did you know about this?" I blurted placing pushing myself off him and placing my hands on my hips as he held me.

"We didn't necessarily go to finishing." He lightly spoke as I formed my palms into fists. How could he have hidden this from me? Before I shouted at him, he continued holdingheld me tightly so I wouldn't leave run away _or punch him_ "she contacted Charlie last week."

"Last week!"

"I found out this morning while you where in the kitchen with Sue. Bella," he took a deep breath "your mom is here because she is sick. She came to find peace with you and Charlie."

"Oh" I swirled my head "so she decide to come here when she's sick just so she can have a passage to heaven!" I raised my hand yelling at my husband who released me. "When Charlie was sick was she there to comfort him? Why the sudden change now? Am I now suppose to forgive her because she's sick!" I kept rattling

Edward went to me when he saw me walking back and forth again. I guess being outside of Charlie's house where I was aware of her presence made him nervous. "Bella, why don't we go to a hotel? You're pregnant and all of this could affect our child." He said pressing his green eyes and hugged me. This time I let him soothe me and kiss my forehead. He knew how crazy I am about the health of our child so I had to listen to him. .

He pushedpulled me towards the car and quickly speeded to the nearest hotel. Once we got there, the receptionist gave us the key and signalized where the elevators where. This day has been nothing but complete chaos. I felt numb and lost inside. I was surprised to find Renee in my father's house, but I was more surprised with the way I acted. I have never felt so much anger towards a person. I couldn't breathe I just reacted on my feelings.

When we got to our room I quietly walked to our large single bed and laid there. I felt like a kid without a home, just empty inside. A few seconds later, Edward came and cuddle with me. He would rub my flat stomach and say "I love you" I would hear him but I couldn't listen.

"Is this some cruel joke?" I murmured

"No" he said as he continued rubbinged my backme "how's the stomach?"

"It's fine..." I shrugged "I'm not hungry yet, so I guess our baby is giving me time before he demands attention."

"She demands attention." We both giggled at our little rant for our baby's sex.

Once the laugher died down I became upset thinking about today's event. "Is she really back?" I turned my body towards him and placed my hand under Edward's button down shirt. _I need to feel his skin; I needed to be closer to him_. "What does she have?"

"Aids" He murmured.

"Oh no" I cried. Even though I disliked Renee, Aids is a very harsh disease. There are no cures for that and the probability that she will survive for more than three years is very slim. I felt guilt crushing down on me, the offending words I said and then when I heard she was sick I was monster; I felt no remorse or pity. _God I'm an awful person_. "When did she find out?" I whispered holding in the tears.

"About two monthsfour months ago. I was able to talk to her when we got to Charlie's house. Charlie was surprise to see her today; he thought that he was going to meet her someplace before he introducinged her to you. When I met her all she wanted to know was about you: who I was? What you majored in? Where do you work? Bella, she genuinely wants to meet you." He emphasized moving his palms on my back.

"Edward I don't know if I can forgive her. It's been years of pain…I can't just let it go." I looked down; I didn't want him to see the monster that I amnot wanting to feel guiltier for not forgiving her. I held him tightly and smelled him; I need his presence to comfort me..

"Why don't you at least try?"

I lifted my head looking at him warily "I don't know how to…I need to some time to process this." I groaned "I feel horrible for saying this, but, what if…I can't." He pulled me closer as we laid there without speaking; we just listened to each other's breathing. The Fork's weather seamed to be fitting my mood, because it started to thunder and rain. During this time I kept thinking of the times when I was a child wondering when my mother will be back.

"_Bella! It's time for dinner" yelled Charlie_

_A young brunette four year old brunette Bella hopped towards the dining room table. Her beautiful blue flower dress and light blue headband enhancing her youthful features. Then, sShe took a seat across from her father making sure that her legs were crossed just like Charlie taught her. . Charlie was not known for being the best cook but he tried his best with the cookbooks Renee left behind. _

_A few minutes after eating in silence, Bella asks "when is mommy coming home?" He brown doe eyes beaming innocence. _

_Charlie walked across the table squatting in front of her and took her small soft hands in his. "Bella, mommy is not coming home. She went to take a long trip and she won't be back for a while." Hesitated Charlie_

_Bella frowned and pushed her father as she walked away. "But I wanted to show her my macaronie and cheez." She tried to pronounce as she went to her pink Barbie backpack to show her father her kindergarten artwork. "You promise she will be back by my birthday!" she pouted and wrapped her arms in front of her. _

_Charlie couldn't contain his emotions so he hugged Bella tightly and cried. He cried for his daughter's loss, for feeling like a failure because he wasn't enough to make Renee stay, and for the lonely times he will feel without the love of his life. He needed to be strong for his daughter, but at this moment he felt alone and worthless. _

"Bella honey wake up" spoke my God

I shook and tried to swat the noise with my hand.

"Honey, please wake up. You need to eat and it's been an entire day since your last meal." He spokeA velvety voice spoke as he as he lightly shook my body.

I groaned and lifted my chest from the somewhat comfortable hotel bed. My husband looked amazing with his messy hair being pulled in different directions, it was also a plus that he was wearing hermy favorite Calvin boxer briefs. _He looks so yummy_. _If it wasn't for the fact that he pulled out a breakfast tray with pancakes, I would have had no choice but to push my body towards his._ I licked my lips making Edward laugh thinking that it was because of food.

I quietly ate my food as Edward looked at me. Every time he was around me he would make sure that I was eating the proper nutrients for myself and our baby._ He was such a sweet person._ I ate my food as I looked at his sexy green eyes. I moved my face across the small tray and kissed him. Even with pancake residue he kissed me passionately. Once I finished with my last bite I realized how hungry I was; the entire plate was finished.

"Honey, lets go home. I don't want to be here" I asked softly as I brushed my fingers through his hair.

He sighed "Bella, you can't avoid this."

My eyes were filled with tears, even though I tried to swallow them they kept falling. "Stop! Please just stop it." I raised my voice but I was tired of feeling pressured to talk to Renee. I lifted myself from the bed and stood in front of him "I just want to go home and process all of this." I gestured with my hands in a circular motion. "You will never understand what I've been through. You had your mother and now you have Esme. They were both there for you! Your parents are together, you're life is perfect." I felt the air pushing me with emotions and I know I was being unfair to yell at my husband, but I've had enough. I wanted to continue saying more but looking at the painful look on Edward's face stopped me. I love him too much, and to know that I caused him this pain hurt me more than anything. I went up to him and hugged him as tight as my body would let me. "I'm so sorry…please forgive me." I begged as I pressed my face to his chest. I made butterfly kisses on his heart I felt like an idiot for yelling at him, he was being nothing but tolerant and caring with me.

"Angel. I'm not mad at you. I just need you to find closeness with your mother. I know what its like to lose a mother, and whether she was in your life or not, I just don't want you to regret never trying. Regardless of the past she is your motherblood, she gave you life." I pouted when he said that so he placed his palms of the side of my face to make me look at him. "I'm not saying to go to her arms and forgive her now. But I'm asking you to try… ask for her number. And when you are ready, call her." He stared down at me to make sure I understood.

"Okay" I sighed once again.

He pressed me tightlyhis lips on my. against him "Yyou know we have to stop at Charlie's to get our stuff."

I grunted "I know!"

_The drive to Charlie's house was the most nerve racking ride ever_! I kept bouncing in my seat and biting my lip. It also didn't help the fact that I've been puking since this morning. I guess my nervousness, baby, and anger were affecting my body. There were times where Edward would hold my hand and remind me that I am carrying our child. He would say that I needed to calm down because our baby needs to relax. There were times where hHe would suggest cheese balls but even that couldn't delay the unavoidable. _I was about to feel like Spiderman when he had to tell his best friend that he killed his father._ I place my hand on my belly; baby I am sorry for this rollercoaster day. I promise that I will be calmer after this.

When we got to Charlie's house, I took a deep breath and took my time walking up the entrance steps. Edward annoyed me when he kept insisting that I stay in the car. Being the stubborn person that I am, that wasn't going to happen._ He thought I was going to leave my father without giving him a piece of my mind. He honestly thought that I was going to stay in the car while he packed our luggage; what if he mixes my dirty laundry with the clean clothes. Piff!_ I rolled my eyes and forcefully opened the door of the Volvo.

When I turned the door knob I looked around the house and spotted my father sitting on his Lazy-boy sofa. Once he saw me he walked up to me, extending his arms for a hug. No matter what I will always be his daughter, and with that in mind and the fact that I love him, we hugged.

"Bella. I didn't want to keep this from you, but I needed to protect you. I wanted to make sure that she was going to stand by her words. That she was going to be close to you." He said as he held me. At that moment I felt like a little girl. Charlie was trying to protect me, like a bear to her cub.

I nodded not finding the words to response.

He choked a little trying to hold down his emotions. "I want you to know that I am here for you. Renee was my partner but you are my daughter and my first instinct is to find what is best for you. That is why I told Edward before you. I needed to know if you were prepared for this. You know that I would never hide anything from you, but as a father and someone who cares for you… I had no other choice."

I raised my teary eyes to look at my father's face. Charlie wasn't always the most emotional person but seeing him in this new light made me love him and understand him, even more.

I swallowed before I spoke "dad, I'm going to try to see her… I just need some time to see when that's going to be." I said softly. "I see where you come from. But I need you to understand that from now on you will not hide anything from me. I am not a child." I said pulling myself from him and squeezing his hands.

He nodded.

"Babe, you can't put the socks with the jeans; they will stain with the dark dye of the jeans." I commanded. _Yes, I was probably nagging and ordering Edward around. But it's a simple task to fold the clothes and put them back in the luggage_.

We've only been in Forks for a day; and I would have loved to spend time with Charlie and Sue, but Renee's surprise visit created a grey cloudkilled it. I don't know if I will forgive her but like my husband said "just take it day by day." I was ready to go back to the comfort zone that is New York City. I was ready to think this through and see what my next step will be. Charlie will just have to visit us there, because there is no way in hell that I am coming back here until I figure out my relationship with Renée.

There was a loud knock on the door. Edward was busy reorganizing the luggage and Charlie was off to work, so I walked down the steps to open the door.

"Betsy Bella" I heard someone yell once I opened the door.


	8. And so it is

Chapter Eight: And so it is

Have you ever had the feeling when you're happy to see someone from your past but they came at the wrong moment? This is exactly how I feel seeing Jacob in front my father's house. I know I'm probably acting ridiculous; I love Jacob but his sexual innuendos and humor my husband will not take lightly.

"Bells" he spoke warily with open arms. I shrugged my naïve thoughts and walked towards him. _You are over reacting Bella. Snap out of it_. I was exhausted from today's events. Jacob is the perfect guy to bring some sun. Once I was in his arms, I felt the warm happiness and peace like when we were kids. He was so tall and muscular that his body consumed mines completely.

"Jacob" I sighed "God, I missed you!" I spoke loudly with a smile on my face.

His face expression changed from fun loving Jake to a serious businessman. He pointed his index finger at me "Bella, how dare you come to Forks and not stop at my house."

I shrugged jokily "Ehh...nothing exciting to see there so what's the point."

He poked my stomach and laughed at me. His youthful features and fun personality made me laugh with him. _I felt like a kid. I loved Jacob, but I am not in love with Jacob. I could never see him like I see Edward. He was like a brother to me._ The laugher died down when I found Edward walking down the stairs with a stern look on his face. "Honey look Jacob is here." I spoke with a smile on my face.

He looked like he was forcing a smile because his jaw was locked and his eyes were piercing through Jacob. His messy bronze hair looked even messier. _There is definitely something bothering him_. Jacob responded by standing straight and pursing his lips. I could feel the heat searing through them. I stepped backwards trying to get away from both of their presence. _They were acting like testosterone filled beast .I don't understand men sometimes. What is the point of overreacting! There is no motive to fight_. Once I was in a safe distance I coughed loudly. _I needed them to get out of their bubble and be respectful men, just like their momma taught them_. They both looked at me; Edward looked concerned while Jacob had a slight smirk.

"Jacob" I firmly spoke "stop trying to make my husband jealous." As much as I tried to stand up straight and look intimidating he laughed at me. But this laugh wasn't an 'I get the chastisement, it's funny'; there was a dark tone to it.

"Bella" Jacob swallowed and then looked at me firmly. "I don't know why you married a guy who cheated on you. He's nothing but a piece of trash who's probably still keeping you around while he fucks the other."

I've never seen Jacob so angry; it brought shivers through my body. For the first time since we met I feared him. My eyes were starting to water; why would he say such harsh things about Edward. _He knows what really happened_. _Edward loves me. He would never cheat on me_. As much as I've tried to forget Tanya, she will always be in the back of my mind. The nightmares and lonely nights I've spent after she died will never wash away. Even when Edward wrapped his arms around me I would feel her watching me trying to ruin the peace we have. I hear a long thump and when I turned my head, I see Edward grabbing Jacob by the collar pushing him towards the front door. As much as I wanted Edward to hurt him and make him swallow those words, he was my friend and I couldn't do that to him.

I shook my head and shouted "Edward stop!" I still cared about him and seeing them fighting was bringing me pain. The tears were already running through my face "Jacob_ tell_ him that you didn't mean it." I yelled as tears pour down my eyes.

"No Bella you need to stop living in the past and face the fact that I am the best man for you." He said softly as Edward choked him.

"Shut up, you know nothing about our lives. You have no idea what we've been through." Edward gritted through his teeth as he kept pushing Jacob to the wall.

I fisted my hands to my side and moved closer to both Edward and Jacob. "Jacob I am married and pregnant with his child. I will never love you like you want me to. I love Edward in body mind and soul. Can you please stop it and accept the fact that I am happy." I said almost choking as I pumped my index finger on my chest.

As I vented out at Jacob, I felt this sharp pain in my lower stomach so grabbed my stomach and yelled "ahh." I tighten my hold trying to save my baby's life. "No, no, no b-baby!" I closed my eyes and shook my head, tears falling from my eyes. I was in too much stress. I should have been a great mother I should have taken care of us. I was yelling and panting thinking that the worst news of my life is about to come. I was in too much of a fear to notice Edward carrying me to our rental car.

"Baby, don't worry you're going to be fine. We're all going to be fine?" He choked on his last few words. His regular patient mood was replaced with anxiety and agony. "Just breathe baby. Nothing is going to happen." He spoke as he took the passenger's seatbelt and secured me in.

I heard one of our passenger doors open and the smell of wet dog. Jacob.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Edward looking back from his drivers' seat.

I kept breathing and ignore the insults being passed from Edward to Jacob.

"Idiot, _get_ out of my car." He spoke through his gritted teeth.

"No, I need to know what's wrong with Bella." Yelled Jacob back, he seemed scared and frazzled.

"We don't need you to come with us. Haven't you had enough?"

"No I haven't, now drive or I will beat the crap out of you until I get the wheel."

I yelled as another pain passed through me, I didn't care who drove the dam car I just needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. "Lets get the fuck out of here." I yelled. My reaction made Edward get out of his rage. So he turned the car full speed towards the local medical facility. Once we got to the local hospital, Edward stopped the car in front of the entrance and carried me towards the receptionist. The receptionist was a female young adult who had too little patience and a nasty attitude when my husband tried to tell her our emergency.

"Excuse me. You need to wait sign your name here and then the med will arrive." She pointed to a small emergency list where the walk-ins had to write their names. Edward just ignored her and walked passed the desk to find a doctor. _I thought people in small town were sweet and understanding._ I remember growing up here and coming to the hospital for my constant broken bones, but never dealing with a nasty receptionist.

While Edward ran I heard him murmured "I will check you myself if I can't find an OBGYN."

I kept breathing and trying to relax, but as soon as we found a nurse I felt sun rays shining on me. _She was sweet unlike that bitch._ She admitted us to a small room and asked the typical medical questions; weights, height, are you pregnant, etc… My mind was still in a loop so I couldn't hear her questions, but I knew that my husband had answered her. I lay down on the medical bed as she examined my blood. I stared at the ceiling as I imagined the different ways they would tell me that my child is gone. Edward said to think positive and to try to relax, but I felt a connection with my jelly bean, and then to have something you want taken away. It breaks my heart.

The doctor came in wearing his white coat. He looked young and attractive but he will never look as sexy as my husband does in his work uniform. I immediately looked at his face expression. _A face expression will tell you everything that you need to hear_. He looked serious pressing his lips together. I wanted to hear what he said but I felt like I was in Charlie Brown where you will never know what snoopy says. They brought the ultrasound machine but before they could place the cold jelly on my flat stomach I felt a black cloud taking me away.


	9. Late night news

Hello readers: I know the last chapter was small. That is why I bring you this next chapter. This is on Edward's perspective so you guys will know what happened after she blacked out. I know that some of you were shocked with Renee's medical problem but I had to do it. Plus, cancer seemed too typical. 

Chapter nine: Late night news

Edward's point of view

I am a certified medical practitioner. My job is to make sure that anyone; no matter their age, sex, health or economic status is helped. Dam it! I am her husband _I should have taken better care of her_. She was under a lot of stress this week; the last thing I should have done was fight with that mongrel, _Jacob_. Just hearing his name makes my skin burn with rage. I know that he loves Bella it shows in his dumb face. But I didn't think that he would be stupid enough to upset her like this. She told him she was happy but he couldn't accept it…but who am I kidding, I'm also guilty, I upset her…_dam I should have known better_. I sit down on the chair next to her hospital bed. I place my head on my hands and think about the time she told me we were expecting.

"_I'm pregnant." She said with a smile on her face. The happy glow shining through her skin, she looked even more beautiful than the day I first met her. _

_I was shocked I couldn't believe that we were going to have a child created out of love. A little baby who will grow and become part of our lives, someone who will be spoiled, taught, and kissed to death. Once she told me this, I kept imagining a small little baby with doe brown eyes and brown curly hair. I didn't care if it was a boy or a girl as long as it was healthy. _

At this moment, I see my entire reason for living flashing through my eyes. I lifted my head and held her small frail hands in mine. She's been through so much this week: the recent news of Renee's illness and Jacobs' ridiculous comment has her stressed. Why didn't I moved faster and caught the first flight to New York. _Why didn't I think…?_ _I'm the one to blame for all of this_. I felt tears running down the corners of my eyes. The horror of losing my child and my wife is the greatest fear I have ever experienced. Once Bella passed out, I saw the doctor rushing to get her into a bed and help her gain conscious. I was so scared that I stood there watching them wave the alcohol cotton ball in front of her face. To see the love of your life going through something dramatic and you can't seem to do anything but freeze is an image that will forever be stuck in my head. I closed my eyes and keep imagining that moment all over again.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I felt a soft hand gripping mines. "Stop torturing yourself." She murmured. Her face looked so angelic even when her hair is disheveled and her voice is raspy. She looked tired. This beautiful woman lying in front of me amazes me- she makes me fall in love with her. I can't believe that after all she's been through she still worries about me.

I squeezed her hand back, "I love you so much…" I said as I kissed her thin hands and looked into her doe brown eyes.

Her eyes looked back at me in shocked "what did the doctor say?" she looked around as if looking for some answer. I heard the thump of her heart loudly beating through the heart rate machine.

I couldn't bear to see her like this so I placed my hands on her face "Baby, please calm down. I haven't heard a word from the doctors. After two hours they finally let me in this room to see you."

Once she recovered conscience the doctors forced me out of the room and told me to wait outside. I felt frustrated; I wanted to punch a wall, anyone or anything around me. _I was her husband I deserved to be there. She didn't deserve this; she was kind- the best person I've ever met_. When I was finally allowed into the room I broke down. I've never seen her like this; the last time she was in a hospital was when Tanya tried to kill her.

At this moment the doctor came in. I was ready to hear the worst news I would hear in my entire life. I needed to accept this; I had those two hours to be process this atrocious information so I could be Bella's rock when she heard it. I called my family, Charlie, and our friends to tell them about Bella. As a doctor you see scenarios like this play out every single day. I see Bella and me going through the same events: parents lose a child, mother goes through depression, and father feels like a failure. When I called my mother, she told be to be positive and to pray. However, at this moment I knew that miracles have a low chance of happening in hospitals.

Before my mind wandered off to a dark path, Bella's doctor came in. "Hello Mr. and Ms. Cullen. I am doctor Page Bernstein and I am you OBGYN for the time being." She gave us a comforting smile even though my insides were awaiting terrible news. She was an attractive blond with brown eyes and a nice physique, but she still couldn't top off the beauty lying next to me. "So… I checked your blood pressure, analysis and the records of when you were admitted. Don't worry that the fetus is fine." I felt my heart stop. _Did she say that our baby was fine?_ Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "What you experience Ms. Cullen was pain in the lower abdomen where the eggs are releasing the hormones which cause a sharp pain. This happens on rare occasions, but it's not something out of the ordinary. Don't worry since it barely happens and it will leave by the end or mid second month. The big problem here…" She said leaning on the edge of Bella's bed "is that you need to relax. You had high level of stress that triggered a panic attack. Add that to the sharp pains, and you **will** be in the hospital again. And this time it won't be a happy ending." She said this as firmly as possible.

Bella swallowed hard but understood her instructions. No matter what I would have to keep a close eye on my wife. If possible I will have to make her quit her job. I can't bare another scare like this. I took this short silence to thank God or anyone out there for listening to my silent (in my mind) prayers. For now on will definitely be listening to my mother and thank God for this miracle he has bestowed upon us.

"So I will stay in the hospital until tomorrow because I need to monitor you." She said and then walked away.

As soon as the door closed and I was able to process this information, I went to Bella and kissed her forehead, lips, and lower abdomen. "I love you so much." I murmured to her flat stomach. I felt Bella shiver and my tears falling from my eyes to her stomach. We've been through so much and expected the worst but now knowing that our baby will be fine brings a light to the grey clouds.

"Let me at her!" yelled Alice from the other side of the door. No matter how many times I told her over the phone to keep her voice down and try to not be a pain. She keeps doing the opposite. _Dam little midget pixie_. The door barged in and Alice came running towards Bella. She hugged her so tight that I had to interfere so she wouldn't suffocate my wife. "Oh my God Bella I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose my best friend and my future little Bella in one day. And to top it all off I wasn't here to say good-bye." I heard her voice becoming loud and squeaky as she explained her emotions. Bella's face was tearing up. I let them have a few moments but I never left the room. I couldn't keep myself away. I kept thinking the worst.

"I missed you too Alice. I'm fine Alice. Yes, our baby is fine as well." I didn't hear Alice response but I smirked when Bella kept chanting that she and our baby were healthy. I guess Alice wasn't the only one who wanted reassurance. At times I wanted to leave Bella and ask the doctor for her records to confirm that they were both safe.

During the day our family members came in to visit Bella. I was happy to have them in Forks, but I was becoming annoyed with their repetitive questions. Out of everyone, Charlie looked the most concerned. I think he, just like me, felt guilty for letting Renee into Bella's life. He blames himself for harming the one thing we love the most.

"Baby, please go to the lunch room and get yourself something to eat." Bella said as she passed her fingers through my hair. It was five in the afternoon and I haven't eaten anything. I just couldn't. I shook my head no but she pressed the subject until I had no choice. She will be the death of me with her innocent charming brown eyes and seductive lips.

I ate my pizza quietly, I wasn't hungry. Before I run back upstairs to Bella's room, I decided to get myself a small cup of coffee hoping that the smell and taste of caffeine will calm my nerves. As I pour the coffee on my paper cup I see a shadow blocking my view. When I turn around I see Jacob. _What does he want now?_

"I'm not in the mood" I stated shouldering him as I walked pass him.

"Look I'm sorry." He said

I turned around holding the cup tightly in my hand. If I would have held it tighter the hot liquid would have burned my fingers. "All you can say is 'you're sorry!' You could have cost me my family." I yelled causing faculty members, patients, and visitors to look at us.

"I know" he raised his hands as if he was trying to calm me down "I love Bella with all my heart. I didn't mean to raise my volume and cause her this." He shrugged "I let issues get to me."

"I don't care what the fuck is going on with you. But stay away from her." I murmured through my gritted teeth. If we were outside and I wasn't so focus on my wife I would have killed him with my bare hands. I pushed him aside making my point clear and then walked away to my Bella.

Next day

"Ms. Cullen please take care of yourself and visit your OBGYN for a baby check up." Said the doctor before we took off to New York City in my rented Volvo.

I couldn't risk taking Bella back to our house so I decided to pack our things from the hotel and Charlie's house and put them in the car so we can go straight to NYC. While on the car ride…_I couldn't help but wonder what kinds of problems that imbecile has?_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_


End file.
